


Dragon Fortress - The Beginning

by DragonEyeFan, DystopianUtahraptor



Series: Dragon Fortress [1]
Category: Dragon Booster, Team Fortress 2
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Shipping, Gen, Multi, OC centric, prolly bad accents im sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 05:52:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3756880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonEyeFan/pseuds/DragonEyeFan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/DystopianUtahraptor/pseuds/DystopianUtahraptor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternate timelines, foreign planets, differing universes... These things collide. Some times, it may just be a small pebble - other times, it's more.</p>
<p>Nine individuals are sucked into one of these rifts, with their loyal friends in tow. The destination? A war torn land where an asinine war is being held. Several questions, multiple answers held within said questions.</p>
<p>But the true question is, will the nine of this ragtag team be able to survive the plans set in motion for them? Or will they fall?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dragon Fortress - The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Well, shit. This crossover started as a freaking JOKE. A joke I say! Also this takes place after the academy series and once Moordryd is done his Elite Class racing tour. So... Seven years after Dragon Booster (prematurely) ends. So Moordryd and Wulph are more then above age.
> 
> Ah well, if you haven't seen dragon booster and ya wanna, there will be a link in the bottom A/N. On with this weird ass show.

Normally, Yuki wouldn't be contemplating what happened laying flat on her back after what seemed like an eternity riding through the void, but here she was. Confused, tired, and almost unwilling to get up an assess the heat splayed across her stomach she groaned heavily, going to roll over but choking out a yelp when she felt pin-pricks in her side.

Her hand flied down, the albino quickly realizing there was a sunburn on her face as she met a furry, small paw. Looking at the offending creature, her brows furrowed on confusion as she was met with a black cat, grey marking showing that this cat was really... "Bambi?"

The cat howled pitifully, looking sad. Crawling up, Bambi rubbed against Yuki's face, purring lowly. Yuki groaned once more, she felt horrible, and picked up the now feline as she looked around.

Barren gravel wasteland greeted the albino, her red eyes darting around she she saw forms of others with her. Moordryd was the first she focused on, and seeing another feline on top of him, with the same markings as Decepshun, Yuki's heart clentched. "M-Moordryd..?"

Yuki didn't want to know if the answer she heard was the one she wanted to hear. "Yeah, yeah, I'm awake. Where are we? There's only one moon."

Yuki quickly stole a glance to the sky, face falling. Looking back at Moordryd, she shook her head. "I have no idea Moordryd. Our dragons have turned into furry pets too. I'm... I'm scared..."

Moordryd was quick to get up, deftly catching Decepshun as he rose. He took in a deep breath as he caught sight of Yuki, she appeared the same...

But different.

Haloed in bright moonlight, he winced as he saw her scarlet face, that would need tending to if he ever got the materials to fix her, and her dragon...

"Scales, we aren't on Draconis anymore... Are we?"

The albino shook her head, the movement catching the unnaturally skinny white-haired male's attention towards the others. Wulph groaned first, then Moordryd's father, Word. Shortly after, his wife War stirred, and then... "Armeggaddon. He got sent with us too."

Yuki stifled a groan, not wanting to seem to apprehensive. After all, the nine of them were all they had until they found out what had happened and how they could reverse it. And with the way their dragons had turned into another creature...

She didn't want to think of it.

Seeing War's brothers and sister rise up, clutching their pets carefully, Famine simply looking at her newly turned dragon - a newt of some sort - at least it was recognizable. War had cried out, her dragon turning into some sort of lizard, again, at least it was recognizable, though it seemed a bit more... Non-dragonly, at least to Yuki. Death was quietly petting his small furry dragon sadly, and Plague was simply staring at his newly turned dragon, which had turned into this odd sniffy creature, which unbeknownst to Yuki at this time was called a pitbull dog.

Wulph's dragon had turned into a strange creature as well, which Yuki would learn later is a Rhodesian Rigeback dog, with the same markings as Hyve's. Wulph just stared at the dog lying on him, slowly petting it as he recognized the scarred eye, much like his own. "Hyve?"

Wulph's curt voice brought the others into attention as well, Yuki and Moordryd's dragons sitting by their feet. Bambi meowled, testing her new voice and immediately cowered, as if sensing a presence. Yuki looked where Bambi was glaring at, but instead was greeted with a bright red lazer point flickering across her gaze. Wincing, her vision shorted for a few seconds, Yuki yelled, "Everyone! DOWN NOW!"

Yuki dived, her breath nearly leaving her when she heard a cracking sound and then an impact behind her. Luckily, the bullet hadn't struck near her, but now she could see the buildings in the far distance that the bullet came from.

She froze when she heard a child's voice. "Mother? What was that?"

Quickly Yuki stood. She winced, the lazer crossing her vision once again. Idly wondering if they even spoke the same language, Yuki snapped out of her musings. "WAIT! THERE'S CHILDREN HERE!"

The lazer pointed at her feet now. Yuki let out the breath she didn't know she was holding, dark spots dancing around her vision as she drew in another. Looking behind her, she saw War crouched down, addressing her children. Word looked on worriedly, as everyone else stood shakily, minus Famine, who was without outward emotion like usual. Moordryd's breathing shook as he looked at his friend, ruby eyes darting towards his ashen gaze. "Yuki... a-are you sure about... This?"

Yuki shook her head, unsure. The red dot had since disappeared, and now a small dust cloud was coming towards them. Yuki eyed it warily, the others following suit as the vehicle finished coming into sight. It was boxy, not unlike the transport rigs they used on Draconis, but it seemed to use a motor instead of a dragon for movement. Seeing a slender, but still rather tall, stocky man climb out of the front portion, Yuki almost reeled back from her nagging anxiety. She kept her ground, however, as the blue-eyed man walked up -sword? knife? - glinting in the moonlight.

Yuki motioned for the others to let her take this, and they let her, more likely due to their surprise at her brashness. Yuki stepped forwards, Bambi slowly trailing along and growling softly at the new threat.

The man cleared his throat, looking at the ragtag group as if they were aliens. Seeing Yuki, the albino, five foot, four inch woman with a middle twice as thick as Moordryd step forwards, he relaxed a bit. Yuki was surprised, she was rather large compared to most, though she admitted she looked a lot more like the man in front of her then the rest did. The man finally adjusted his hat with his gloved hand, and took in a deep breath. "Who are you? Why're you so far out in the desert?"

His 'you' sounded more like 'yew', and his drawl was unfamiliar to Yuki. It was Yuki's turn to fidget, and after swallowing thickly she replied, "I- My name's Yuki, and these are some... People I know. I- We don't know where we are, or how to get home... Er..."

He looked at her, her silence taking him aback. "Out with it already."

Yuki flinched. She wasn't too sure if she should ask this, but she did so anyways. "Wh... Why is there only one moon in the sky? We're... used to two, Abanddon and Drakkus."

He recoiled, holding his knife out in front of him. He looked almost... Scared? Yuki wasn't sure as he he scanned the eleven of them, seeing him linger on the children. "We're on planet Earth, and there's only one moon."

Moordryd stepped forwards, eyes hardened in anger. "That's impossible! Earth is a dragon class, and we _were_ on Draconis!"

Yuki whipped around, tossing back a quick "Sorry!" when she heard her braid come in contact with the man behind her. "Moordryd, that's enough! I'm trying to make this easier, don't make this difficult!"

Wulph cut in, snorting before he did so. "Yeah, his head gets any hotter he'll have a hard time putting his helmet back on."

Moordryd growled, turning sharply to him but Yuki had already inhaled sharply, Bambi and Decepshun both cowering from what was going to happen. "THAT'S ENOUGH! BOTH OF YOU ARE ON TIME OUT UNTIL YOU CAN ACT LIKE THE ADULTS YOU ARE!!"

Both, shell shocked, winced at the assault on their ears. Yuki, breathing heavily, turned back around to the man who had approached them, quickly regaining her composure. "Sorry about that, boys will be boys after all."

He swallowed thickly, eyes now darting between the group, finally settling on Yuki. "Dragons aren't real on this planet."

Yuki looked at Bambi, who murped up at her. Yuki shook her head sadly. "I kinda figured, Bambi here used to be a dragon, but... After the events that took place, well... Now she's not."

The man shook his head, as if trying to make sense of the situation. "At any rate," he started, his blade by his side, and thankfully Yuki's braid intact, "I was told once you had time to wake up, to either kill you or bring you back to base. And I don't fancy killing children, so...

Yuki nodded, worrying her lip. "Is everyone alright going with him? I'd..." Sighing, Yuki pinched the bridge of her nose, not bothering to look at the group behind her yet, she could already feel the daggers being aimed at her back by their glares. "I'd rather not cause any more trouble then what we're already in. We don't have draconium to back us up anymore."

As Yuki said the last bit, she turned to glare daggers into Armeggaddon, who had opened his mouth to say something, but quickly shut it, almost cowarding at the glares that Word and Moordryd sent him. The masked war lord looked down, nearly shaking it seemed to Yuki as she turned back to face their 'kidnapper'. "Er... We don't have transportation anymore since our dragons... turned into... Uh, pets?"

Now that her vision cleared some, Yuki could tell the man was in red, with a vest over top of his shirt. He sighed, shaking his head. "The name's Sniper, or at least that's what you'll call me. I can drive you all back in my van, seeing as how I'm not... You know. One of you will have to drive in front with me though, if that's alright."

Yuki nodded. "Paynn, I'm sure you can keep the two lugheads from teasing each other."

Yuki rolled her eyes at the synchronized reply of "Which one?" from Word, War, and Moordryd. Sniper just glanced sideways at them, shaking his head and muttering something about "Crazy name..."

**Author's Note:**

> As promised, a link to Dragon Booster - https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLKj4lkHLwaPT6MJib3kylHzwdptO3CIl9
> 
> All 39 episodes. Yep. 
> 
> Sorry this one's so short, I haven't written fics in... foreeeeever. Like I was 12 the last time I posted a fic online type forever. I'm 20 now. So, getting back into the mojo of things. Yes.
> 
>  
> 
> ~~I had no idea that id still be doing this at 20 fuck~~


End file.
